Of glittery superheroes and scowling reporters
by inasiriusrelationship
Summary: "Imagine an AU where person b is a superhero and person a is the reporter tasked with writing articles and getting photos of them but a is always getting into really perilous situations and person b finds it absolutely hilarious and adorable". Just a tiny little banter-filled, light, funny malec drabble - Featuring superhero!magnus and reporter!alec


**A.N - This tiny little drabble came from this post on tumblr by gabrielthetricksterarchangel:**

 **Imagine an AU where person b is a superhero and person a is the reporter tasked with writing articles and getting photos of them but a is always getting into really perilous situations and person b finds it absolutely hilarious and adorable**  
 **Person A: *dangling from a flag pole, clutching their camera and their notepad***  
 **Person B: *currently laughing their ass off***  
 **Person A: what the hell kind of bullshit is this i'm a damsel in distress you get your radiated ass up here right the fuck now and save me before i plummet to my death**

 **Person B: you're the farthest thing from a damsel i've ever seen tbfh**

 **Person A: *being lifted to the ground by Person B* i've never been so offended in my life and i hope you rot in the fires of hell but anyway could you sit for an interview**

 **alecgaywoods mentioned malec in the tags and I got carried away...** **#sorrynotsorry**

 **Enjoy and please take the time to leave a review :)**

 **Bad Ass Blye**

* * *

"You know, we really need to stop meeting like this, Alexander."

Alec glared as he clung on tighter to the pole he was currently dangling from and grit his teeth. "It's Alec. And I could use a little help over here, oh mighty superhero. Isn't this type of thing precisely what fits your job description? Helping innocent people in peril?"

Magnus smirked at him, crossing his arms nonchalantly over his chest and leaning a hip against the wall of the consulate. "Oh, but I'm quite enjoying the view… and we both know you are not that innocent, my love."

The brunet reporter blushed furiously and scowled down at the purple clad superhero, but all he got was a glittery wink in response. Alec rolled his eyes. "Not your love, and it's your fault I'm even up here in the first place, Mr. I-like-to-fight-bad-guys-in-tiny-ass-badly-lit-and-just-generally-terrible-for-photos-alleys-only."

Perfectly styled eyebrows went high up on the hero's forehead. "Are you done? Or just pausing to take a breath?" Alec promptly flipped him off, rolling his eyes almost to the back of his head.

The laughter that came up to him was anything but adorable – really, he did not get why half of New York was so in love with this man. Sure, he saved people every day and he was a superhero, but the city and the country had seen a ton of those in the past decade. What even was he without the suit? Sure, he had caramel skin that Alec may or may not have dreamed about tasting once or twice, and cheekbones to die for, and a body he was just dying to show off in skin-tight suit… alright, he had no idea where he was going with this anymore, he was just managing to work himself up to an even redder state. And god knew that for some reason that always seemed to amuse Magnus to no end, so he really should be working on keeping that under control.

"Seriously? You know even if I die I'm sure my mom would still manage to print this out in tomorrow's front page. I can see the headlines now: _High Warlock of Brooklyn lets civilian plummet to his death without lifting a finger._ " Alec tried to illustrate his point by spreading his hands apart in front of his eyes to form the supposed title, clearly forgetting his predicament for a second. He heard a snicker as he yelped and struggled to regain his hold on the pole after his momentary lapse of judgement, and then Magnus was floating right beside him.

"Do have a little more faith in me, darling. I'd never let you fall and ruin that pretty little face of yours. Besides, you looked like you had it covered." Alec scoffed as he shifted from the pole into Magnus' arms, taking the opportunity to extend the arm that was still clutching his camera and snap a quick picture.

"I hate you and you are my least favourite superhero ever."

Magnus mock-gasped and held a hand to his chest, making Alec cling to him tighter (he was a daring field reporter that would go to enormous lengths to get a good piece, but he wasn't as suicidal as Jace, after all). "Even after that tasteless green fellow?"

"At least Banner is smart before he hulks out. Plus, he can smash stuff and swallow bullets." He squinted at the hero, jabbing a finger at his collarbone. "Actually, maybe you should try that last one."

"You wound me, Alexander. Especially since _you_ are my favourite journalist." Another eyeroll.

"Just shut up and put me down already, I'm sulking."

"…would an exclusive interview for you to hand Idris News on a silver platter help with that?"

"Maybe."


End file.
